Light and Dark
by Mirai Cheshire
Summary: There's something happening in the shadows of the Pharaoh's kingdom. The scales shift rapidly, swinging from one side to the other. The cause is unknown and the effects are unknown. It falls to the mute apprentice to find a solution while also trying to find his powers and understand the spirit that lives inside him.


Chapter 1

_Yugi's dream was nothing but terror and screams. He could feel what seemed like pure energy tearing his body apart. He was holding onto something. He forced his open to see a blue and white staff pointing to the sky. The energy that hurt him came from the ground, rushed through his body at excruciating speeds and was channeled into the scepter before being sent into the sky. When Yugi looked up he saw a white barrier forming over his head. It stretched far into the distance. _

_Then he heard someone else screaming. It was a deep voice that was calling for someone. But he couldn't hear who. He looked around but he could only see white energy surrounding him. When the energy running through his body was all gone, Yugi's vision grew hazy. He released his grip on the scepter and tried to stand, only to wobble and fall to his side. He could see in his blurry vision red staining the ground._

_He felt himself being lifted up into someone's arms. They were softly shaking him and saying something. There was no energy left in Yugi's body. He couldn't say anything, his body had shut down, and all of his energy had been used up. He was tired- so, so tired. Despite the shaking starting to become more frantic and the person starting to yell, Yugi closed his eyes and fell asleep._

Then he woke up in his bed. He was fine. His body ached, but that was a side effect of being too involved in his dream. Yugi covered the upper part of his face with his arm. Why had he lost control like that? He was usually in control even when he slept. Had it been an outside force?

He stopped having all those panicked thoughts when he felt the second soul that slept inside of him stir. Ever since he'd been born he'd had this soul. Everyone had told him that the soul was his spirit partner. A powerful one that was forced to sleep so it wouldn't kill him with it's power. Which was why he had to learn everything on his own. So he could be prepared for when his spirit woke up.

It hadn't been easy. When he had first started practicing, he was forced to go to remote areas in case something went wrong. He didn't know what his spirit was, so he had no way to train. When he channeled his powers, the only thing that appeared was a staff. Years later he would find out that staff was his weapon and that he shouldn't have been able to summon it on his first try, but at the time Yugi had only felt disappointment. A warrior monster was not a good match for him.

So it was extremely convenient that a mage was passing by and saw him summon it. Within moments he had a teacher who gave him manuscripts to memorize and spells to practice. Though Yugi did hit a snag when he saw how weak his spells were. He should have been able to use the spells the same way others did, but he couldn't. Others would ask why and Yugi could only answer with a shrug. His guardian spirit offered no answers either, still sleeping deep within him.

His answer came to him by accident. When after casting a miserable Oozaki, Yugi wordlessly slammed the end of his staff into the ground and silently screamed for a good Oozaki. Fire erupted out of the tip of the staff and burned the tree he practiced on to ash. Yugi watched in stunned silence and felt his spirit's soul stir just a little bit more. That was the day Yugi began to stop speaking and the day his spells got stronger.

Yugi let a quiet laugh. That was one of the last memories of his old life. Shortly after he'd been taken away by the mage that helped him before. The potential of Yugi's magical power made him too valuable and too dangerous. He was to be trained so that he could protect the royal family. He'd serve as the Master Magician's Apprentice until his teacher retired.

There was a knock at his door. Yugi waved his hand and the door opened.

"Oh. I didn't realize you were still in bed." Ryou, a servant of the palace said. He began fidgeting under Yugi's stare. "Your teacher wants you to be at the hall in an hour."

Yugi tilted his head questioningly. "_He sent you here just for that?"_

Ryou put a hand on his forehead. "I keep forgetting you can do that."

_"Sorry_."

"It's fine. Your teacher was going to come here himself, but something came up. That's why he's requesting you."

Yugi nodded. "_I understand. I'll be there soon. Do you anything that they're talking about?"_

Ryou shook his head. "I was told to go help in the kitchen after waking you."

_"Alright_." Yugi stood and summoned his staff and robes. "_Let's go."_

* * *

_When he dreamt, he dreamt of the same thing. Losing the one person that made his life worth living. He always woke up in those cursed chains. He would see her with that mask they used to control her walking to her death. Even though he knew what would happen, he still fought and tried to get through to her. He would see her raise her staff and-_

_He woke up. Something felt different. He felt her power. Her spirit had returned. A smile spread across his face._

_Good._

* * *

**A/N: Hey! It's been awhile since I wrote stuff for Yu-Gi-Oh. (or written stuff in general) I have a reason though! I started college a few weeks ago and combining that with my need to have more than one story finished before posting something means that my really messy update schedule will be even more messy. I'm sorry.**

**Onto the story information. In this story duel spirits are separated into a category of light and dark, keeping each other in check. Yugi's duel spirit will be revealed, but I think I left enough hints. If you want to guess feel free to leave a review with your guess.**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you'll stick around!**

**~Mirai**


End file.
